


Fawnlock e il boscaiolo

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fawnlock, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Semi-poetry, The author doesn't know what she's doing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’era una volta,<br/>in un luogo lontano lontano,<br/>in un tempo del quale<br/>ormai perduta è la memoria,<br/>un boscaiolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fawnlock e il boscaiolo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doralice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/gifts).



> Questa “cosa” non è e non ha pretesa di essere una poesia; la poesia ha alla base delle regole di rime e metrica molto precise che qui sono del tutto assenti, diciamo che l’ho scritta ispirandomi ai racconti dei cantastorie.  
> Alla lontana.  
> Molto alla lontana.  
> Con un telescopio, in pratica.  
> Mi è stata ispirata da un regalo che mi ha fatto Doralice ed è a lei dedicata.
> 
> Cover art by me: http://johnlockismyreligion.tumblr.com/post/73301300226/cover-for-a-fanfiction-that-i-wrote-for-a-friend

_Entra._

_Sotto le foglie nulla potrà farti male._

_G. Meredith_

 

 

C’era una volta,

in un luogo lontano lontano,

in un tempo del quale

ormai perduta è la memoria,

un boscaiolo.

John era il suo nome

ed ei viveva in un capanno

al limitar della Foresta di Baker.

 

Giù nella valle ognun lo conosceva,

ed alle sue spalle mormoravan fosse matto

a viver in un luogo sì remoto e pericoloso.

Cattiva fama aveva infatti quella foresta,

diversa era dagli altri boschi, la gente sosteneva,

era immensa, maestosa, in essa crescevan

gli alberi più robusti, i funghi più grandi ed i frutti più succosi,

nei suoi torrenti vivano i pesci più grossi del Regno,

ma pochi osavan avventurarsi fin lì,

poiché molte persone non avean più fatto ritorno a casa,

scomparsi tra l’ombre dense degli abeti,

catturati e puniti dagli spiriti della foresta

per aver voluto rubare i suoi frutti.

 

John conosceva queste leggende,

ma sorridendo scuoteva il capo

“Son tutte fandonie” andava ripetendo

“Io entro nella foresta ogni dì,

e mai nulla di male m’è capitato.”

Conosceva bene la Foresta di Baker,

John il boscaiolo.

L’avo suo insegnato gli aveva

a rispettare il bosco, a non portar via da esso

più di quanto necessitasse per vivere;

John rispettava la Foresta

e la Foresta rispettava John.

Prima di spirare l’avo gli consegnò un campanellino,

che diffondeva angelico suono ad ogni palpito.

“Portalo sempre con te, con esso mai ti smarrirai,

e ti aiuterà a ritrovare ciò che per te è importante.”

“Come la strada di casa?”

“Ogni cosa che tu riterrai importante.”

 

La foresta di Baker era il regno

del migliore e del più saggio dei cervi, Fawnlock.

L’esistenza sua era ritenuta leggenda,

poiché assai di rado essere umano avea posato gli occhi su di esso.

Troppo scaltro era Fawnlock per farsi notare,

ed ei disprezzava gli umani,

detestava la loro ingordigia,

la superbia e l’arroganza con cui si appropriavan dei boschi,

come se ‘l mondo solo a loro appartenesse.

Così Fawnlock si teneva ben lontano

dagli sguardi di tali inferiori creature.

 

Assai di rado Fawnlock abbandonava il cuore della foresta,

ma un dì d’autunno tanto era il tedio in lui

che camminò e camminò,

fin a giungere al limitare della foresta,

ove si scorgeva il tetto del capanno di John.

L’uomo era chino in un prato e raccoglieva delle noci.

«Ecco un’altra di quelle stolte creature che razzia i frutti della terra.»

pensò con riprovazione,

ma poi s’avvide che l’uomo, aperte alcune noci,

le lasciava in bella vista su un sasso,

perché gli scoiattoli potessero mangiarle senza fatica.

E, a dir il vero, assai modesta era la quantità che l’uomo dai capelli color grano portava via.

John drizzò la schiena e un suono cristallino giunse alle orecchie di Fawnlock.

Mai aveva udito musica più dolce, che strano sortilegio poteva mai esser quello?

Incuriosito, mosse alcuni passi ancora,

ma tradito fu da un rametto

che secco si spezzò sotto i suoi piedi.

“Chi è là?” chiese John curioso,

ma Fawnlock, adirato con se stesso per essersi rivelato,

fuggì via.

 

Poteva esser cervo la creatura che intravide sparire tra ‘l folto degli alberi?

Troppo alta sembrava, troppo inusuali le sue movenze.

“Scusa - disse il boscaiolo in direzione del bosco - spaventarti non era l’intenzione mia. Spero che tornerai a visitare la mia casa.”

 

Fawnlock il muso arricciò indignato. Come osava quell’umano insinuar che lui avesse avuto paura?

E la foresta era il regno suo! Poteva andar ovunque a suo piacimento.

Poteva anche tornar a visitar quel capanno, se avesse voluto.

 

I giorni trascorrevano e John si preparava ad affrontar un altro lungo inverno,

ma ora aveva l’impressione, ogni volta che metteva piede nel bosco,

d’esser osservato da qualcuno.

Che fosse la stessa creatura sorpresa qualche giorno prima?

 

Da quel giorno,

sempre Fawnlock spiava l’umano da lontano.

Lo guardava raccoglier funghi,

spaccare la legna dei soli alberi che eran già morti o caduti,

preparare una mangiatoia col fieno,

affinché anche i cervi potessero trovar cibo,

quando la neve avesse ricoperto ogni cosa.

Il tintinnio delicato che tanto l’aveva attratto

accompagnava ogni suo passo.

Non sembrava poi così abbietto,

quest’uomo in particolare.

 

Un dì John camminò deciso verso la foresta,

tra le mani un piccolo fagotto

che depositò su un ceppo.

“E’ una fetta di torta - spiegò, all’apparenza rivolto al bosco - passi le tue giornate ad osservarmi, perciò grande è in me la preoccupazione che tu non ti nutra a sufficienza. Inoltre io sottraggo al bosco i suoi frutti, mi sia permesso di ricambiare.”

Così parlò John il boscaiolo,

e poi fece ritorno al suo capanno.

Fawnlock abbandonò tosto il suo rifugio,

e corse ad osservar quella strana cosa chiamata torta.

Emanava profumo di mele e miele

ed il fazzoletto aveva un vago sentor di quell’umano.

Poteva esser avvelenata,

lui ben sapeva a quali bassezze sapevan ricorrere gli umani,

ma quel campanellino sembrava risuonare ancora nelle sue orecchie

e cantilenava

“Quest’uomo è diverso,

di lui puoi fidarti.”

e Fawnlock sporse il muso per assaggiare il dolce.

 

Il giorno seguente John corse nel bosco,

e gli occhi gli si riempiron di contentezza

nel veder che il suo regalo era stato gradito.

“Mostrati - pregò infine - voglio solo vederti, non ti farò alcun male.”

“Come se tu potessi farlo.” una voce possente e sprezzante risuonò tra gli alberi,

ma John non si ritrasse.

“John è il mio nome. - pronunciò schietto - Qual è il tuo?”

“Fawnlock.” rispose la fiabesca creatura uscendo dal bosco.

Sorrise John, ed estasiato lo rimirò le sue fiabesche fattezze ed i suoi occhi, che avean il color della neve nella luce dell’alba.

Né cervo,

né uomo,

in tutta la natura Fawnlock uguali non aveva

e con un po' di tristezza John pensò

che dovesse sentirsi molto solo,

e desiderio provò immediato

di diventar amico suo.

“Bello è infin veder il tuo volto.”

Stupito era Fawnlock:

i pochi umani che avean posato gli occhi su di lui,

fuggiti erano poi, in preda a sacro terrore,

e, stolti, terminata avevan l’esistenza loro

in fondo ad un dirupo.

“Sei creatura interessante, John il boscaiolo.” affermò Fawnlock.

Rise John, ed il suono delle risa sue si confuse

con quello del campanello che portava sempre al collo.

Curiosa la creatura allungò una mano verso il suo petto,

chiedendogli il permesso con gli occhi

e John si sfilò la collana,

posandola sulle dita dell’altro.

“Ha un bel suono, nevvero?”

“Molti lustri ho vissuto,

del bosco conosco ogni suono ed ogni sospiro,

ma mai le mie orecchie

udirono tintinnio più dolce.”

“Puoi tenerlo, se vuoi.”

“Giammai - gridò Fawnlock - questo oggetto ti è tanto prezioso.”

“Lo è - rispose John - e mi è d’ausilio a ritrovar ciò che mi è caro.

Scambiamoci una promessa, qui ed ora:

puoi conservar il mio campanellino per qualche luna,

e me lo restituirai la prossima volta che ci vedremo.”

“Solennemente lo prometto, John il boscaiolo:

il campanellino ti verrà reso,

e poi, ogni volta che lo farai suonare,

fuori dalla porta della tua dimora,

io verrò da te.”

 

Cominciò così l’amicizia

tra il più buono degli uomini

e la più saggia tra le creature fatate,

ed il campanello ne fu il sigillo:

Fawnlock lo riportava a John,

brevemente soffermandosi nel suo capanno,

e dopo qualche dì John tornava nella foresta,

e richiamava l’amico con il suo suono.

Parlavan assai i due amici:

Fawnlock era curioso

di tutti gli strani strumenti

che gli uomini adopravan per vivere

e mai John si sarebbe stancato

di ascoltar i racconti dell’altro

sulle meraviglie della Foresta di Baker.

Sempre insieme trascorsero l’autunno,

la creatura accompagnava il boscaiolo

mentre tagliava la legna o pescava,

gli mostrava gli angoli più belli e remoti della foresta,

e lo sguardo di John era sempre su di lui,

limpido, sincero,

e la sua risata era cristallina

come il suono del campanello.

 

Venne l’inverno

col suo fiato ghiacciato

tosta la neve ricoprì ogni cosa

e le visite di Fawnlock al capanno di John

divennero sempre più frequenti.

Insieme sedevan davanti al fuoco

scaldandosi l’uno l’altro,

il campanello pendeva buffo

dalle corna della creatura

e dolcemente risonando,

cullava ‘l sonno loro.

 

“Amo il tuo odore - confessò una sera Fawnlock - mentre il sonno già chiudeva i suoi occhi - ormai potrei ritrovarti solo col suo ausilio.”

“Ma è il campanello a suggellar la promessa nostra,

esso è il sol segnale con cui ti chiamo.”

 

Geloso era John

dell’amicizia con Fawnlock,

e mai ne fece parola con altro essere vivente.

Troppo era il timore che gli uomini potessero catturarlo

per esporlo in un serraglio,

o altrimenti fargli del male.

Purtroppo alla gente basta poco per parlare,

e le visite di John al villaggio eran sempre meno frequenti,

talché si diffuse la voce che il solitario boscaiolo

vittima fosse di un sortilegio

di qualche terrificante creatura

della Foresta di Baker,

ma niun di loro osava muover un dito,

per accertarsi che le velenose parole

avessero un fondo di verità,

troppo pavidi eran gli uomini di quel villaggio.

 

Purtroppo per John ed il suo fatato amico,

non erano umani

gli occhi e la bocca da cui più

avrebbero dovuto guardarsi.

Il reame era governato

da Mary, regina di rara bellezza,

che di lussi, gioielli e tesori amava circondarsi.

Jim lo Specchio Incantano le parlava

e le diceva ove trovare

gli oggetti e le creature più rare

e subito la regina inviava Sebastian,

il fido cacciatore,

a recuperarle per lei.

 

Maligno era Jim lo Specchio Incantato,

e quando si avvide del prezioso legame

creatosi tra l’umile boscaiolo

e la creatura della foresta,

immediatamente macchinò,

affinché tragico destino si abbattesse su di loro.

“Specchio, mio specchio - cantilenò Mary - da tempo un nuovo tesoro non orna più il mio palazzo.

Ti comando dunque di trovare qualcosa che compiacer possa la tua regina.”

“Come sua Maestà comanda - rispose mellifluo lo specchio - ed inver difficile non sarà

accontentar lo desiderio tuo.

Vive nella Foresta di Baker

una strana e fatata creatura,

Fawnlock è il suo nome,

non è uomo, pur se di un uomo conserva le fattezze,

non è cervo, pur se di un cervo ha la grazia e l’agilità,

e non esiste al mondo creatura simile a lui,

egli è unico e per questo così prezioso.”

“E sia - decretò la regina - la pelle di Fawnlock ornerà questa stanza

e sarà il mio scendiletto.

Presto, chiamate al mio cospetto

Sebastian il cacciatore.”

 

Come udì che avrebbe dovuto recarsi

nella Foresta che tante vittime mieteva tra gli uomini,

il cacciatore scosse il capo.

“Maestà, vi sono fedele e voi lo sapete,

ma inoltrarsi in quella selva,

equivale a morte certa,

né mai sarei in grado

di incontrare tale scaltra creatura:

egli continuerebbe a farsi beffe di me,

nascosto tra le fronte,

ed io non lo vedrei.”

“A questo c’è un rimedio - trillò lo Specchio - da tempo Fawnlock

si accompagna ad un solitario boscaiolo

che vive al limitar della Foresta.

Di lui Fawnlock si fida ed egli sarà esca perfetta

per attirar la creatura in trappola.”

“Che il boscaiolo sia portato al mio cospetto.” ordinò Mary.

 

E così Sebastian il cacciatore

bussò alla porta di John.

“La nostra magnifica regina vuol conoscerti, vieni con me.”

“Nobile cacciatore, è sicuro di non errare?

Che mai potrà volere la nostra sovrana

da un umile ed insignificante boscaiolo?”

“Sarà lei stessa a dirtelo, ora vieni.”

Restio era John a muoversi,

perché quel dì sarebbe dovuto andar nella foresta

a richiamar Fawnlock al suono del suo campanellino,

ma un invito della regina era cosa assai rara,

ed in cuor suo John ne era lusingato,

e pensò che il suo fatato amico

gli avrebbe perdonato il ritardo.

 

Per tutta la vita John aveva vissuto nel suo piccolo capanno

e la vista del palazzo reale lo abbagliò:

mai i suoi occhi si erano posati su tanto sfarzo,

ma superata l’iniziale meraviglia,

qualcosa attanagliò il suo cuore.

Era troppo,

troppo sfarzo, troppo oro, troppi cristalli luccicanti,

tutto ciò non faceva per lui,

e si ritrovò ad anelare il prato che circondava la sua casa,

le corse nel bosco inseguendo Fawnlock,

le giornate trascorse sulle rive del lago a parlare.

 

Nella sala del trono si inginocchiò e chinò il capo

di fronte alla regina,

ma la donna gli rivolse un cenno e l’invitò ad alzarsi.

“Alzati ed avvicinati e non temere, John il boscaiolo,

non sei servo, ma uomo libero in questo palazzo.”

“Mia regina, il mio cuore trabocca di gioia

per l’onore che mi concedete,

ma al tempo stesso è confuso:

posso ardire di chiedervi il motivo

della mia chiamata a palazzo?”

“Desideravo dialogar con un suddito volenteroso,

che tutto il giorno lavora e s’adopra

per il bene del regno.

Ma rimandiamo ad altro momento le chiacchiere,

la cena ci attende.”

 

John fu fatto accomodare

d’innanzi ad una meravigliosa tavola imbandita,

talché si ritrovò a pensare

che qualsiasi cosa avesse desiderato mangiare,

era presente dinnanzi ai suoi occhi.

Scorreva vino a fiumi,

il suo calice continuava a venir riempito

e la testa di John si faceva sempre più leggera.

“Discorriam dunque, John il boscaiolo - disse la regina, facendosi a lui più vicina - voce è giunta alle mie orecchie che tu conosca una creatura speciale.”

“Unica, mia regina - proclamò lo sventurato, cui il vino aveva sciolto la lingua - Fawnlock è la creatura più intelligente e saggia che abbia mai conosciuto,

ed è il mio migliore amico.”

“Dimmi, morbido è il suo vello?”

“Non troverà al mondo lana o seta che eguagli la morbidezza del suo dorso,

non vedrà mai negli occhi di nessuno

la stessa fierezza che brilla nel suo sguardo,

e nemmeno i tuoni della più terrificante tempesta

potran mai uguagliare la profondità della sua voce.”

“Desidero incontrar anch’io una sì straordinaria creatura.”

“Sono dolente, mia nobile regina,

ma questo non è possibile:

Fawnlock disprezza la stirpe degli uomini,

solo di me si fida,

solo il mio odore riconosce,

a nessun altro si avvicinerà,

ed io preferirei esser condannato a morte,

piuttosto che tradir la fiducia sua.”

Ma troppo era il vino bevuto,

e John crollò addormentato.

“Presto - ordinò la regina a Sebastian - privalo delle vesti:

con il loro odore attirerai il cervo in trappola.”

“E affinché l’animale non fiuti l’inganno,

userò anche il suo sangue.”

Prese un coltello il cacciatore ed incise il palmo di John,

raccogliendo il suo sangue in un calice.

Notò poi il campanello al collo del boscaiolo

“Devo prender anche quello.”

“Non vedo l’utilità di quella biglia, lasciagliela.”

“Come desidera. Domani avrà il suo vello, mia regina.” promise l’uomo,

prima di sparire nella notte.

 

Torpido si risvegliò John il mattino seguente,

e subito realizzò di non esser nel suo capanno.

Gettò l’occhio attorno alla stanza riccamente arredata,

ed il suo cuor si strinse per l’orrore:

corna di stambecco, cervi e camosci ricoprivano il soffitto,

la pelle di una fiera tigre era inchiodata sopra al camino,

di volpe era la sua coperta,

ed un candido orso giaceva tappeto ai suoi piedi.

“Cos’è questa barbarie? Voglio uscire di qui!”

gridò John, tempestando di pugni la porta.

“Calmati, mio ospite.” disse la regina con sguardo altero, entrando nella stanza.

John era umile, ma non stupido,

e all’istante gli fu chiaro

il perché fosse stato chiamato a palazzo.

“Tradimento! - urlò - L’obiettivo di vostra maestà era dunque Fawnlock.”

“Non lo nego: egli sarà un tesoro che ben si confà ad una donna della mia bellezza e del mio rango. E trovo te, particolarmente interessante, John il boscaiolo, penso che ti terrò qui a palazzo con me.”

“Giammai.”

“Come osi rifiutar la mia proposta, stolto! - sibilò Mary, il volto deformato dalla rabbia - questo è un ordine della tua regina,

e assai sciocco saresti a rinunciare a tutto questo sfarzo

per tornar nel tuo miserabile capanno nel bosco.”

“In quel bosco vive la sola persona che per me conta

e quel capanno è l’unica casa che io conosca.”

Marciò deciso verso la porta,

ma i conti non avea fatto con una donna

abituata a veder esaudito ogni suo capriccio.

Dalla sottana trasse un sottile stiletto la regina

ed al fianco colpì John.

“Se non vuoi esser mio,

allora nessun altro ti avrà.”

John si premette le mani sulla ferita

e corse giù per le scale verso le stalle,

tempo non aveva per medicarsi:

il suo miglior amico stava per cader in terribile imboscata

e la colpa era solo sua!

Accarezzò il crine del cavallo bianco

e all’orecchio gli sussurrò la sua preghiera.

“So che fuori impazza una bufera,

ma ti prego di aiutarmi,

vola, vola più veloce del vento,

portami a casa.

Fa’ sì che io sia ancora in tempo

per salvar il mio tesoro più prezioso.”

Salì in groppa al destriero

e strinse con forza il campanello

attraverso la camicia,

pregando in cuor suo che Fawnlock

non udendolo,

non cadesse nel tranello.

 

Ma assai scaltro era Sebastian.

Scavò una fossa vicino al capanno di John,

sul fondo piantò aguzzi paletti,

ricoprì il tutto con una coperta

e la neve che continuava a cadere

mascherò del tutto la trappola.

Indossò i vestiti di John e li cosparse del suo sangue,

poi si sdraiò ed attese,

certo che la sua vittima sarebbe giunta:

supreme stoltezze sapevan compier gli uomini per amore,

e le creature del bosco, ne era certa, alla regola non sfuggivano.

 

Incurante della tormenta,

Fawnlock uscì dal bosco.

Vero era che John non l’aveva chiamato,

il loro campanello non aveva fatto udir la sua celestiale voce,

ma troppi giorni eran trascorsi

e la voglia di riveder l’amico era troppo forte.

Il vento gelido portò alle sue nari

l’odor familiare dei vestiti di John,

ma qualcosa di diverso c’era questa volta.

Sangue! Il sangue del suo amico!

Correva rapido sul manto bianco,

i fiocchi di neve turbinavan attorno a lui

ad accecarlo,

ma da lontano lo vide,

John sdraiato nella neve,

e corse in suo soccorso.

 

A pochi metri dalla meta,

il terreno si aprì sotto di lui

e Fawnlock venne inghiottito e trafitto.

Il suo grido di dolore alto si levò nel cielo,

e risuonò in tutta la foresta.

Ulularono i lupi di lontano,

bramirono i branchi di cervi lontani

ed un volo di corvi gridò forte il suo biasimo.

Si affacciò sulla buca il cacciatore,

ghigno beffardo sulle labbra.

“Avevi ragione,

creatura dei boschi,

a temer la stirpe umana.

Meglio facevi a restar rintanato nel tuo regno.”

“No - la creatura morente alzò occhi di ghiaccio su di lui - ti sbagli.

Conoscer John è stata la cosa migliore

della mia lunga e tediosa esistenza.

Muoio felice,

perché ho conosciuto il suo affetto,

ma tu, ingordo cacciatore,

non avrai la tua preda.”

Vento sovrumano giunse dal bosco,

piegò gli abeti flessibili,

sollevò la neve al suo passaggio,

sempre di più, sempre di più,

fino a formare temibile valanga

che si abbatté sul cacciatore,

trascinandolo lontano.

Con fatica Fawnlock emerse dalla trappola

e prima di ritirarsi per morir nella sua foresta,

un ultimo saluto rivolse al capanno di John,

silente testimone dei loro momenti più felice.

“Addio, mio caro amico.

Mi ritiro, ma l’animo mio resterà in attesa,

finché a te non vorrai chiamarmi di nuovo,

col suono del tuo campanello.”

 

Corse, corse più del vento il destriero di John,

ma nulla poté contro la distanza,

e quando portò il cavalier suo alla meta,

la tragedia s’era ormai consumata.

“Fawnlock!” gridò disperato John.

“Non è più qui.” rispose il cacciatore,

che a fatica era riemerso dalla neve.

“Fawnlock!” urlò ancora John,

senza prestargli orecchio.

“La creatura è andata a morire nel suo mondo.

Stessa sorte toccherà a te,

se tosto non curi quella ferita.”

“No, non lo farò.

Ferito avete il mio amico

a causa della mia sprovvedutezza,

ora io devo trovarlo

e se questo significa morire con lui,

morirò felice,

perché l’ho conosciuto

e mi ha allietato la vita con la sua amicizia.”

 

Colpito, restò in silenzio il cacciatore,

poiché quelle eran quasi

le stesse parole che gli aveva rivolto Fawnlock.

John si sfilò il campanello dal collo,

ed agitandolo senza posa,

si inoltrò nella Foresta di Baker.

“Fawnlock, Fawnlock,

amico mio, sto arrivando.

Fawnlock, Fawnlock…”

Sempre più flebile

risuonava la voce di John

inghiottita dal vento e dalla neve che cadeva incessante.

La sua figura scomparve tra le ombre dei secolari abeti,

e quando anche

il tintinnio d’argento del campanello si spense,

si levò il cappello il cacciatore

in segno di rispetto.

 

La regina non ebbe il suo trofeo

e Jim lo Specchio,

per la rabbia d’aver fallito la sua triste missione,

s’incrinò

e perse i poteri.

Molte volte il sole sorse e tramontò sul regno,

calarono i barbari dal confine a nord,

depredarono, saccheggiarono,

e tutti i tesori portaron via dal castello.

Il Tempo, indifferente sovrano d’ogni cosa,

la sua mano stese sul regno,

demolì case e palazzi pietra dopo pietra,

e di quel luogo si perse ogni memoria.

 

Siam così giunti ai giorni nostri,

nuove genti abitano quei luoghi,

la Foresta di Baker è sempre lì,

ma adesso non è più quello il suo nome.

Nessun umano scompare,

se oggi si addentra tra i suoi alberi,

perché si dice che questo non è più tempo per le leggende.

Ma, ecco, sentite questo suono?

Sì, sì, è come quello di John il boscaiolo.

Ovviamente non è il suo,

questo campanello appartiene ad una fanciulla

che attirata dalla bellezza del luogo,

qui è venuta a passeggiare.

Ignara, calpesta la terra dove un tempo sorgeva

il capanno di John,

si ferma ad osservar una farfalla su un fiore,

dove un temo i due amici restavan sdraiati

dinanzi il camino

ed i suoi piedi la portan ad imboccar un antico sentiero

che conduce fino alle sponde del lago.

Tintinna il campanello della fanciulla,

mentre ella si china sull’acqua,

a rimirar il riflesso delle maestose cime

ivi riflesse.

Bagna le mani nell’acqua fresca

e le passa sul viso,

tintinna ancora il suo campanello.

E proprio quando sta per rialzarsi,

nota due figure riflesse sull’acqua,

sul limitar dell’opposta riva.

Uno è un uomo dai capelli biondi

e dal sorriso gentile e,

quale coincidenza!,

al collo porta un campanello come il suo.

Ma l’altra… oh, ma l’altra è la più incredibile creatura

su cui la fanciulla abbia mai posato gli occhi.

Non è cervo,

non è umano,

e la fanciulla non sa che il suo nome è Fawnlock.

I due restan ancora un istante riflessi sull’acqua

e sembran lanciarle un cenno di saluto,

poi, senza mai scioglier le dita, si alzano e scompaiono.

E quando la fanciulla alza gli occhi dall’acqua

si accorge che sull’altra sponda non c’è nessuno.

Incanto?

Sortilegio?

Eco di un mondo che fu?

No, solo un’amicizia più forte del tempo,

che nemmeno la morte è riuscita a spezzare.

Tutto questo non lo sa la fanciulla,

ma solleva il suo campanello

e lo agita in direzione del bosco.

 

 

FINE


End file.
